


Reindeer Socks

by luvscharlie



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Advent Calendar Drabble, Christmas Fluff, Community: adventdrabbles, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-01
Updated: 2016-01-01
Packaged: 2018-05-11 00:08:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5606167
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luvscharlie/pseuds/luvscharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Christmas presents from little ones are always unique</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reindeer Socks

**Title:** Reindeer Socks  
 **Author:** luvscharlie  
 **Fandom:** Harry Potter  
 **Pairing:** Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Summary:** Christmas presents from little ones are always unique.  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Prompt:** a photo of reindeer socks.  
 **Notes:** Written for adventdrabbles prompt 30

Harry pulled Ginny quietly aside after the presents were opened, and shook the garish reindeer socks in her face. "Who let her buy me these?" 

"Lily thought they were fantastic." Ginny put a hand over her mouth to cover her smile.

"Well, I'm never wearing them, you can't make me. These are hideous."  
He gave them a shake and the little red noses lit up. "Hid-e-ous."

A flash of tiny pyjamas and long red hair came round the corner. "Put them on, Daddy. I got them just for you!" 

Harry glared at Ginny and began putting on his reindeer socks.


End file.
